


cicada moon

by ribbonista



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonista/pseuds/ribbonista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth phase of the Hunter Exam is no time for rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cicada moon

**Author's Note:**

> wtf the fuck,

The night was loud, alive with cicadas and leaves blowing gently in the wind. The moon hung heavy and high in the sky, looming like a gleaming milky eye above the two teens. They had decided to make camp at the base of a large, textured tree with large gnarled roots that came up to kiss their hips as they sat down onto the grass and dirt comfortably. The brunet rests the checked case onto his lap, heaving a sigh.

“Hoy, Kurapika... are you exhausted as I am?”

The blond didn't respond right away, leaning against the thick trunk of the tree to peer up with gray eyes at the whispering leaves sheltering them from above.

“Leorio.”

“Hm.”

“This is no time for chatter. We should be planning out our strategies for tomorrow.”

The gangly teen scowled, dark eyes side-eyeing the partner resting next to him. Pursing his lips, Leorio sniffed haughtily, hands drifting over the smooth, lacquer cover of his briefcase with half-lidded eyes. With the sky dark and gloomy above them, hazy lazy clouds drifting in and out of focus, a sleepy sort of calmness overcame the doctor-to-be, his head dropping.

“I don't want to talk about something like that, idiot.” He sneered, though the vicious, raspy venom usually found in his voice when he was irritated was absent. “Can't we just relax for one moment?”

His only response was an annoyed sigh.

The silence drifted on, oppressive, until Leorio drifted his eyes towards Kurapika- the blond was still, head gently bowed and eyes fluttered closed. His hair framed his face in a subtle way, his eyelashes were long enough to nearly dust his cheeks, his lips a fair pink-- Leorio looked away when he found his cheeks heating up in the slightest.

“Kurapika.”

“Leorio.”

“Do you think Gon's alright?”

A fair smile graced Kurapika's lips, and he opened those stormy eyes, crossing his legs.

“Gon is strong- stronger than you think. I think out of any of us- you, myself, Killua- Gon has the most likely chance to succeed.” Kurapika said, side-eyeing his partner Leorio mulled this over with another purse of his lips. “That's what I think.”

Leorio's silence impregnated the air for a few moments before he burst into a raspy laugh. “Ah, shit. You're probably right. The little brat is too tenacious for his own good.” he said, turning with a wide, toothy grin that made Kurapika giggle softly.

Once their laughs had died down, the nightly cicada crows echoed in the dark again. The moon was just wide enough and just bright enough that their faces were illuminated by ghastly opalescent glows, and the glint off of Leorio's glasses sent spiralling little shadow puppets and gloomy blue rainbows dancing onto the gnarled, thick roots laying between their legs. Leorio's hand moved, resting on the wide root next to him, between he and his partner, meeting not with the cool, rough texture of wood, but rather the soft, pale flesh of a hand.

Kurapika's hand.

Leorio yanked his hand back, face flushing red. He sputtered a few times; “Shit! Sorry, I didn't see your hand!” before scooting slightly to the side, away from the blond Kurta sitting calmly next to him. When Leorio peered at him with wide, embarrassed eyes, he saw the cool, collected form of the clansman, not reacting at all. In fact, Kurapika's hand didn't even move from it's position on the root from Leorio's gracing touch. His face was utterly calm, eyes closed once more.

“Quiet.” Kurapika commanded, lips barely moving as he spoke, his voice a low dulcet tone. “With all your hollering, you may as well alert the entire rest of the exam takers of our position.” 

Leorio's lips clamped shut, biting back a venomous retort. However, his eyes drifted towards Kurapika again- soft, white, delicate as crystal, hard as rock. His hand was still there on the root, still small, perched like a tarantula. Leorio swallowed. With a trembling hand, he reached over and gently placed it atop the smaller boy's once more, this time trying his hardest not to yank it back.

Kurapika did not move, but Leorio was observant enough to feel the younger Kurta boy tense. His eyelids fluttered gently but did not open, his head tilting slightly towards Leorio. The older teen stared straight ahead, face red. Kurapika did not speak, did not move, but the subtle movement of his fingers made Leorio's heartbeat quicken: the blond Kurta spread his fingers in the slightest, allowing the spidery digits of Leorio to slip between his, weaving their hands together.

The cicadas were roaring in Leorio's ears, but it could have just been his own blood. His eyes drifted to the serene paleness of the face cropped by a blond sea.

“Hoy, Kurapika.”

“Leorio.”

“We should sleep on a rotating watch, eh?”

The Kurta boy finally opened his eyes, leaning towards Leorio with the hint of a smile on his face, nodding a bit curtly. His hand didn't move from it's comfortable position being held by the older youth next to him. 

“Ah, Leorio, you've finally had a good idea for once.”

“Y-you brat! Speak with respect to your elders!!” The brunet crowed.

Kurapika laughed again. “You're mercurial, Leorio- you always seem to defend your youth as well as how we should respect you for your being an elder.”

Leorio fumed, but turning to left and seeing such a gently smiling Kurapika sent a tingle down his spine. Kurapika's lips were curled in the smuggest, smallest smile, eyes half-lidded in the gloom, and all irritation pooled out of Leorio in one swift movement, and in one swift movement, Leorio leaned over and pressed his lips against the softness of Kurapika's, and in one swift movement Kurapika's eyes closed, and they stayed like that for what felt, to Leorio, like hours. 

It couldn't've been hours, though. Kurapika pulled away after a few moments, and Leorio was filled with a feeling of embarrassed dread. The Kurta boys eyes were half-lidded, drawn, cheeks betraying the smallest hint of pink, and in a simple, subtle show of affection, he pressed his forehead against Leorio's own, and the doctor-to-be's face flushed.

“Leorio.”

“K-Kurapika.”

“I'll take the first watch. Get some rest, okay?”

Leorio nodded, sliding down against the trunk of the tree, getting comfortable against the creeping moss kissing its way up against the withered, textured wood, the long, soft green grasses, the discarded leaves decaying in the moonlight, his glasses folded nicely against the case off to the side. Though his face showed nothing but a slight show of mortification, his heart was beating quick.

Kurapika's eyes slid to the boy curled up next to him, stormy eyes blurry. He squeezed Leorio's fingers, for he never let go, and his lips betrayed another smile. The game of predator and prey, the Kurta boy surmised, could wait until the dawn met the gloomy, inky sky, and for now the bespectacled teen who had so abashedly kissed him could sleep. Kurapika didn't mind.


End file.
